


Through the Steam and the Sweat

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, ass eating, eating ass, otabek altin eats ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: He was nervous. The sweat dripping down his face confirmed it. Or was he sweating because it was hot in the car? The windows were beginning to fog despite being cracked and the cool air outside. Was this really happening? Here of all places? In a rental car behind some abandoned shopping mall? Was it nerves or the excitement or both? Yuri wasn’t sure.





	Through the Steam and the Sweat

He was nervous. The sweat dripping down his face confirmed it. Or was he sweating because it was hot in the car? The windows were beginning to fog despite being cracked and the cool air outside. Was this really happening? Here of all places? In a rental car behind some abandoned shopping mall? Was it nerves or the excitement or both? Yuri wasn’t sure.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yuri had lost count of how many times Beka had asked him this question. The moonlight seemed to cause him to glitter in the dark backseat of the car. Yuri’s eyes once again grazed every inch of his boyfriend’s exposed torso. The dark skin drawn across his lean frame, a little bit too bulky to be described as just a skater’s body. Beka’s body was a huge contrast to his own lithe frame. 

“Kitten?” Yuri purred softly at the nickname. It was an apt nickname for how the Ice Tiger of Russia acted around Otabek. His entire personality seemed to change. He was happy. He was gentle. Much of his anger and his frustration with life seemed to fade away or become forgotten for a small time. When he was with Beka the only thing that consumed him was being with Beka. 

“I’m sure.” Delicate fingers wrapped around the Kazakh teen’s boxier ones. His hands were so much larger and stronger than Yuri’s own. They made him feel so small and frail, something he hated but at the same time loved. He didn’t have to be tough around Otabek. All he had to do was be himself and Otabek loved him. Right?

What was he doing? Doubt flashed across his face. He shouldn’t be doing this. Let alone here. What if someone caught him? What if something happened? Otabek’s fingers tightened around Yuri’s.

“We don’t have to do this. This is all on you.” Those dark and stern eyes held Yuri’s gaze. Usually an emotionless face, Beka’s emotions were held entirely in his dark eyes. Yuri could see the concern there as well as the love. He did love him, didn’t he? He showed it in his actions and his few words. Yuri sucked air between his teeth, almost hissing. 

“Yes.” He nodded his own head, reassuring himself more than anything. “I…I’m sure I want to do this.” Otabek made no move. This was entirely on Yuri and he wanted to make sure that Yuri made all the moves. Sweat began to roll down his back, between his shoulder blades and along his spine. The feeling, while not an unfamiliar one, caused Yuri to shiver.

As he leaned forward to kiss Otabek, he noticed something new in those dark eyes. Need? Want? Lust? Yuri couldn’t name the emotion burning there. His lips met Beka’s, his arms tentatively moving to wrap around those bare shoulders. Yuri was still in his white tank top while Beka had removed his shirt at some point. Probably around the fifth or sixth time he had asked Yuri if he was ready. 

They had made out before. Made out a lot before. There was something new here as well though. As Yuri parted his lips for Beka’s tongue, there was a hardness there. As that tongue explored his mouth and his own tongue for the millionth time, there was an almost humming sensation underneath of it all. There was a forcefulness and a hunger in the way that Beka’s tongue danced with the Russian’s that caused Yuri to moan into the kiss.

The blush came hot across Yuri’s pale face. That had never happened before. Sure, he had gotten more than excited during some of their make out sessions, but moaning? That was new. The muffled noise only seemed to spur Otabek on more, his hands moving to the small of Yuri’s back and pulling him close. His own hands moved to Beka’s hair before another idea crossed his hand. Slowly, his gentle hands moved down Beka’s shoulders and chest, across his stomach, and dropping to the waistband of his jeans. There was almost a growl from Beka as Yuri’s fingers moved to the button of those jeans to undo it. His hands were trembling, the sweat from his brow catching into their kiss. 

Neither teen stopped. Eventually Yuri’s shaking hands were able to undo the button and pull on the other’s zipper. Even in the dim light, Yuri could see Beka’s erection pressing against his underwear. He became painfully aware of his own erection in his own pants. As if reading his mind, Otabek’s hands moved from the small of his back to the front of his leopard print pants, undoing the button and zipper much more deftly than he had.

The kiss broke as Beka shifted to allow Yuri to pull his pants down and off. His green eyes quickly darted over every inch of Beka he could see. Sure, he had seen his boyfriend naked before, but not like this. Just as before, every inch of his body seemed to shine in the darkness due to the heat in the car. His eyes fixated on his Kazakh boyfriend’s erect member. There was no way his eyes could avoid it. He felt the ache in his own cock. The heat flushed across his body. There was a fiery need that pulsed through his whole body, all the way down to his fingertips.

A sly smile crossed Yuri’s lips as he tucked loose blond hairs behind his ear. The look caused Otabek’s heart to skip. He had seen that sly smirk before, that coy little plotting grin. Those half-closed green eyes meant mischief. They meant trouble.

Yuri pressed Beka back against the door of the car, placing himself on all fours between Beka’s legs. The light caught in Yuri’s eyes, causing them to glitter like emeralds, or like those of a cat in the night. It was almost predatory the way Yuri was looking up at his boyfriend. In all honesty, Yuri had no idea what he was doing and was trying to hide it.

The hair Yuri had tucked behind his ear immediately fell to frame his face as he lowered it to Beka’s exposed member. The musky smell filled his nostrils and he bit his lip as the ache pulsed in his own crotch. He tentatively kissed the tip of Beka’s cock. The soft moan from Beka as he slid down the door a bit was all the motivation Yuri needed. A deep breath and Yuri took Beka into his mouth, tongue gingerly exploring his shaft like it would his tongue. All he had seen when it came to blowjobs was awful porn, and straight porn at that.

Beka rested a hand on Yuri’s head, moaning as the smaller teen gave what Beka assumed was his first ever blowjob. They had talked about sex before, and from their conversations Beka knew that Yuri had never done anything with anyone before. They had done some heavy petting while they made out, but this was entirely different. Beka was a virgin in some sense of the word, having fooled around with people before, but never penetrated anyone. 

The Russian teen was good, using his tongue more than his mouth to tease out moans from the Kazakh teen. Each moan only spurred the eagerness of the other, causing him to press on those spots more. One hand moved to gently handle Beka’s balls, the action tentative. Yuri moved, taking a breath and swallowing hard. He moved his hair behind his ear again, burying his face into Otabek’s groin. He could hardly believe he was doing this, that this was happening to him. 

Those square fingers rested on Yuri’s head, gently petting and stroking his hair as he rested his head in Otabek’s crotch. Beka planned on giving the Russian all the time he needed to do whatever he wanted as he explored this new territory with him. It was precious to watch him, almost purring contently with his face buried in Otabek’s dark pubes. Those green eyes peered at him, sparkling in the light. Otabek smiled, stroking the delicate cheek of his Russian boyfriend.

Yuri pulled away, sitting up to remove his tank top which was now sticking to his lithe frame due to sweat. His pale skin stood out in contrast to the tanned skin of his partner. Their bodies were contrasts in more than just skin tone, which is something Yuri adored about them. Beka was nothing like him and he was about to prove that in more ways than one.

Those large hands reached out and grabbed Yuri’s pants, tugging on them gently. He didn’t say anything, but Yuri leaned against the door, letting Beka slide them and his underwear off in one go. Yuri gasped at the strength behind the action, sensing the eagerness in Otabek. This was the same eagerness he had sensed earlier as they made out.

In one swift motion, just like removing Yuri’s pants, Otabek had grabbed Yuri’s legs and had them over his shoulders. There was no time for him to even react before he felt the warmth of Beka’s tongue against his ass. Yuri groaned, his hips instinctively raising and pressing himself into Beka’s face more. Skinny thighs pressed against Otabek’s face as his tongue pressed and lapped at him, hands squeezing his hips. 

There was no containing the moans that escaped from Yuri’s lips. Warmth flushed through his body and he began to sweat and writhe in Beka’s grip. He grabbed the handle at the top of the door, tugging on it as he groaned. This was something he had never felt before. He had masturbated before, even trying a finger or two as he did so, but nothing like this. Otabek’s tongue was strong and hot, pressing against and in him. He could feel himself sliding against the door due to the sweat running down his back. 

One of Otabek’s hands moved from Yuri’s hip, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing erection. Yuri’s voice cracked as he moaned in response, causing him to only blush harder as he squirmed under Otabek’s hand and tongue. The widows of the car were completely fogged over, despite their preparation to try and prevent this. If anyone came by, there would be no doubt about what was going on in the car.

His hips rocked with Otabek’s hand, pressing into its every motion. This only pressed him harder against the Kazakh’s face, thighs trembling. His moans caught in his throat along with his breath, his body shaking and trembling. Despite his closed eyes, he could feel them rolling in pleasure in their sockets. His whole body was on fire. 

Then, his phone rang. His grandfather’s ringtone. He wanted to ignore it. He needed to ignore it. He hoped his moans would cover the sound, but Otabek stopped, pulling away from him and gently setting him down onto the back seat of the rental car. He even rummaged around in Yuri’s pocket to remove his cellphone. 

“Hello. He’s in the bathroom and left his jacket with me. No no. We’re on the way back soon. We stopped to get food. We’ll be back before then. Yes sir. Goodbye.” Otabek hung up the phone, handing it back to Yuri who was glowering. His hair was plastered to the side of his face with sweat and a complete mess. He was also growling. Beka only smiled softly and shrugged.

“I’d say after he goes to bed, but I don’t think I could smother you with a pillow that hard.” Yuri’s eyes went wide, not only was the comment out of character for Otabek, but it made him blush red from ear to ear. He punched his boyfriend lightly in the shoulder with a huff and a snarl, before crossing his arms and looking the other way. Beka only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot that I wanted to write in a specific set of time (hour and a half) which is why it ends how it does. There is minimal editing as well.


End file.
